Elwood O'Neil
American |family = Brothers |affiliations = O'Neil Brothers Gang Los Santos Triads Trevor Philips Enterprises (Formerly) |vehicles = Grey Dubsta |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = Matt Carlson }} Elwood O'Neil is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character and minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Elwood O'Neil is a member and leader of the O'Neil brothers, a family of inbred, redneck meth dealers who are rivals with Trevor Philips, one of the main protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Elwood is a member of the inbred redneck O'Neil brothers, and brother to several siblings, including Walton, Wynn, Ernie, Earl, Dale, Doyle, Daryl and Dan. The family was raised in a farm in Grapeseed, Blaine County, San Andreas, which they still use as a home and meth lab. The O'Neil brothers are involved in selling drugs and cooking meth, with Elwood serving as a leader to his brothers. Elwood and his brothers are familiar with Trevor Philips, a fellow drug dealer and the owner of Trevor Philips Enterprises, whom the O'Neil brothers are rivals with. Events of GTA V Rivaly with Trevor The Los Santos Triads, who seek to expand their business in Blaine County, choose to partner with the O'Neil brothers instead of Trevor due to the latter's violent and reckless behaviour. After forcing Tao Cheng's translator to reveal that they're now working with the O'Neils, an enraged Trevor decides to destroy the O'Neil ranch as retribution for stealing his potential clients and ruining his dream of becoming an "international drug dealer and weapons trader". On the way to the farm, Trevor receives a call from Elwood, who tells him it was business and Trevor can come to discuss about the partnership at the farm, where all of the O'Neils are at the moment. But Trevor violently dismisses the offer and tells Elwood of his intentions to attack the farm. Fearing of Trevor's attack, Elwood informs his brothers of the psychotic drug dealer's arrival and tells his family to protect the meth lab from Trevor, after which he drives away with his brothers Walton and Wynn to meet up with the Cheng family. However, despite their best efforts, all of the O'Neil brothers (except for Elwood, Walton and Wynn) are slaughtered by Trevor, who finishes his rampage against them by pouring gasoline in-and-outside the lab before blowing up the farm, effectively destroying their home and meth lab. Quest for vengeance Elwood and his two brothers eventually returned to the farm, only to discover it has been destroyed and their brothers dead. An enraged Elwood phoned Trevor, who is in Los Santos and threatened to kill him. Trevor, however brushed away the threat and gave away his location, while taunting Elwood and daring him to come to Los Santos and kill him. Elwood, Walton and Wynn then traveled with Elwood's Dubsta to Los Santos. After discovering where Trevor is being holed up, the O'Neils were going to fire anti-tank rockets at Trevor's safehouse only to learn from one of Trevor's roommates that Trevor has returned to Sandy Shores. Death Still determined to kill Trevor and avenge their fallen brothers, Elwood, Walton and Wynn travel back to Sandy Shores to find Trevor, all while not knowing that they were being tailed by Trevor's associate Franklin Clinton on Trevor's request, who wishes to take out the remaining O'Neils, so that Trevor could finish his revenge at the O'Neils for stealing his earlier business contract with Wei Cheng and put an end to the O'Neils' seeks for revenge. The O'Neils discover Franklin and attempt to escape from him, but an elk on the road leads to their crash and subsequent escape into a forest, located somewhere in the Raton Canyon. Unable to find the O'Neils in the big forest by himself, Franklin calls Trevor for air support. Trevor and his other associate Michael De Santa come with a helicopter to help Franklin with the O'Neils. Using a rifle, fitted with a thermal scope, Michael shoots Elwood and Walton, killing them, while Wynn gets killed by Franklin (with the help of Chop), thus putting an end to the O'Neils once and for all. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Crystal Maze *The Merryweather Heist (Post-mission phone call) *Predator (Killed) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists